


They don't see you as I do

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Needy Stiles Stilinski, No Smut, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Courting, but he is trying, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Stiles is in a bad spot as he feels unnecesary and left behind for the pack. But he doesn't know how Peter's eyes are always over him and how he apreccietes his presence in the pack.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistake you could find. English is not my native language and I am practicing it. 
> 
> As a note, I don't promulgate adult/minor relationships; This is just a work of fiction, be careful out there.

"What?" Peter asked to Stiles, the only other person in the room, as he was sitting in one of the step of the spiral staircase in Derek’s apartment. 

"What?" Stiles replied, looking up his cellphone to see the man at the other side of the room, from his spot on the old sofa.

"What’s wrong?" The werewolf asked with apparently disinterest. "You hadn’t talked since the others left."

"And?" He replied again, letting his phone in his legs and hugging himself. "I thought you all prefer when I was quiet." He added with a light tone but the man could see how hurt he was for it.

The pack had been dealing with another pack who wanted to move into the territory. As if they didn’t have enough with the Alpha pack for the rest of their lifetime, now their city was under another threat for other wolves. Apparently Beacon Hills was the most wanted territory and the werewolf’s packs had lost all the notions of courtesy between them.

But, as always, they just put Stiles aside, only looking for him when they need information. Even Lydia was more involved in the pack’s dynamics via Allison and Jackson. The situation made Stiles miserable.

Peter could see how much the situation affect the boy. He had been watching over him since he came back to live. He had known Stiles was special even when he was out of his mind, consummated by his revenge’s wish. And, now, he could appreciate him sane and in all his senses. It was a delicacy and an honour.

"I like when you talk" He said after a moment. "You’re the only one with a brain in this town."

"Now you are being mean." Stiles answered without believed him.

Stiles trough a tired look to the older man. He was tied of beginning play and overestimate by the people around him., But he wouldn’t tolerate being mistreat by him.It would break his heart. Between Peter and he was a weird relationship. Maybe it was Stiles’ impression but the werewolf dedicated an especial attention to him and made him felt different. 

"I am honest, my dear boy." He purred at the same time he got up and moved towards him. "You’re the only reason I haven’t left this pack and this town."

Stiles blushed at the words of the other and a sense of nervous and satisfaction ran over his body. He liked being _his dear boy_ but he wouldn’t say it at loud. Under his eyes, he felt like a prey in front of a depredator. The only problem was that he was really in front of a big bad wolf and he really didn’t mind being eaten by him.

"What are you thinking, darling?" He growled while he took a sit next to Stiles.

"I’m think I am in love with you and I’m terrified" He admitted without thinking. He was to close to the other one that he could smell his lotion mixed with his own masculine aroma.

"You shouldn’t be afraid of me, my dear boy." He murmured. Stiles could almost taste his voice. "I would never hurt you" He promised. "You’re the only one I considered my equal in the past." Stiles shivers at the memory of their meeting in the parking lot. "And I’m still doing it."

They would have kissed if the pack hadn’t opened the door at that exacted moment. Immediately, both of them separated as quickly as they could as they were caught _in fraganti_ to Peter embarrassment as he was distracted by his beloved boy that he didn’t listen or smelled the pack. But the pack weren’t blind or lack of smell sense, they could tell something sensual or sexual happened between them. For that reason, Scott and Derek let out an unhappy and aggressive groan.

Derek, being the alpha of the pack, let out a warning groan, informing Peter he should keep far of Stiles, and Scott, feeling responsible of Stiles’ security, let out his own groan. Peter answered with his own at the same time he got up and walked away, into his room, but, before closing the door behind him, he gave a Stiles a heated look. Stiles knew it was a promise that they would continue later. Maybe sooner that he expected.

Stiles had to contained his smile to avoid suspicion from the pack; specially from Scott who acted as mother hen over him as he hadn’t abandoned him before. He was alone anymore and he could count on Peter. He knew the werewolf wasn’t playing with him. The future has just turned a little bit brighter for the teenager.


	2. Let him felt loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had started the courtship...enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a liar who lied and I am sorry. I know I said this will be only a drabble but...I couldn't resist myself.

Stiles was woken by the sound of his door bell. He got up violently as the event was unusual; he usually hadn’t visitors so early on the morning, especially on school days, and the ones who came to see him wouldn’t knock at his door. So, he put a shirt and pants as quickly as he could and run downstairs to see what was going on.

"Stiles Stilinski?" An unknown man asked with a package in his hand. He was wearing a uniform of a delivery company that he didn’t recognize. It was a fancy uniform and looking over his shoulder he saw a black brand-new car with the name of the company.

"Yes?" Stiles answered meanwhile he tried to brush his messy hair and look like a decent human being and not a zombie who only had like two hours of sleep.

"I have this package for you" The man said and lent him a big black velvet box and a letter with a golden envelope. "Can you show me an ID and give a signature, sir?" He asked as he took out a black carpet of his mail-bag and looked for the correct formulary.

"Of course, wait a minute, please!" He exclaimed as he run for his wallet.

The delivery man looked at him with an unamused expression but he didn’t say anything. When the boy was back, he handed his driver permission and took the black carpet to sign the papers. A smile for in his eyes when he saw who was the package from.

"Thanks, sir." The man said as he took the carpet back and returned the ID before returning to his car.

Stiles closed the door behind him and ran upstairs towards his room. He impetuously opened the box and closed it again when he saw its content. _Oh my god! He didn’t do it!_ He let out a loud laugh and opened the box again. _He totally did it._

Inside the box was an old leather covered book and over it was a beautiful gold necklace. The jewel’s chain was not delicate but it wasn’t exactly chunky; it was the perfect size from him to be able to hide it and feel conformable using it without being scare of break it. The charm was a howling wolf. _Clever bastard!_

Then, he took the book and opened it. His brows got up and up until almost disappear into his hair. It was an old bestiary which was written by different members of the Hale’s pack. The names were sign in ink and some were really old. _He had just given me a family relic!_ His hands started shaking while he passed the pages and saw the images and knowledge that the werewolf family had captured for years.

He closed the book and looked at the letter that was waiting for him over the bed. He could imagine what was written in it but he still felt nervous. Slowly, trying to not harm the beautiful envelope, he opened the seal and pulled out the letter of it. It was handwriting and, even with his limited human senses, he could smell Peter’s cologne.

_ My darling _

_ This is a small token of my affection and sign of my compromise with you. With these gifts I formally start to court you. I know that it seems a little conservative but I will not let anyone objecting our relationship. As well, I’s not losing the chance to let you know how much you mean to me and how precious you are. _

_ Peter Hale _

When he finished to read the note, he took his phone out and called without taking attention of the time or any notification in the screen. He was to anxious to speak with his _…his suitor? Boyfriend? How he should call him?_ Peter answered at the second tone.

"Shouldn’t you be in your way to school?" Peter asked.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed while seeing his phone screen. He had less that ten minutes before he arrived late to his first class. "Shit!" he cursed but he didn’t move to get ready.

It was his senior year, he had good grades and he hadn’t had too many absences this year _._ He could spear this one and arrived a little late. So, instead of hanging up, he continued his call.

"I received your gifts" He said with shyness in his voice. "They’re perfect" He added.

"I glad you liked them, darling" Peter answered smoothly. " I had hoped that you will wait after school to opened it and I’d take you out but I knew you wouldn’t wait…"

"Sorry" Stiles replied without meaning it.

"You’re a brat" Peter responded with amusement. That made Stiles laughed.

"I am your brat now." He retorted. " _Formally."_ He mocked him and gained a growl as an answer.

"I will teach you manners, little rascal." Peter treated without feeling it.

"Promises, promises" Stiles talked back.

"I’m still taking you to dinner out." Peter said heartly. "So, be ready after school." Stiles smiled brightly. "I will come for you."

"Will you tell me where are we going?" Stiles questioned intrigued.

"No" Peter answered. "Now, go to school." He ordered. "I will see you later, sweetheart" Said before hung up.

Stiles just stood there, smiling like a fool and looking to his phone, before he remembered the time and rushed to get ready to go. He grabbed his bag and took a look of his appearance in the mirror. _It was not the worst I had been seen in. I will have time to get ready for Peter later._ Before going he put on the necklace and placed the book and the note over his desk.


	3. I'm going to hell for you

Peter looked up his phone when the door of the flat was opened and closed violently. His nose told him it was Derek, his dear alpha, and he was pissed off. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself for any repercussions for his nephew’s mood.

The young werewolf entered into the other’s room with a determination in his bright red eyes. He put his eyes over the other man in the room and let a growl out. Peter didn’t feel intimated and just arched a brow when he noticed a page on one of his hand.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly as he kept his eyes over the paper.

"You!" He exclaimed, as if his only presence were an insult to every existing being in the universe, pointing him with the hand that contain the page. "You’re courting, Stiles!" He accused him with a snarl.

"Yes, I am" He answered shameless as he got up of his sit and walked to face his relative. As he got closer, he identified the paper: It was the note he sent to Stiles that morning. "Why did you take it?" He asked and tried to take it for him but the other one pushed him away.

"What are you thinking!" Derek shouted out. "He’s just seventeen, bastard!"

"I know it, Derek" He replied without losing his calm. "I have eyes."

"You tried to kill him and, now, you’re tried to get into his pants" He accused angrily. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No" He answered. "I was ill the last time I had murdering desires but he forgave me." Derek growled.

"He is innocent and stupid." Derek replied. "And you’re abusing of that to use him." Peter’s eyes shone blue with rage as answer to the other’s accusation.

The older wolf hit his alpha in the face before pushed him against the wall. Peter took him by the neck and snarl at him. The threat was clear; A wrong move and he would reap his throat so; Derek relaxed and showed the other he meant no danger.

"I’m not using him!" Peter exclaimed. "I’ll kill anyone, even myself, who attempt of abusing him or try to hurt him:" Derek seriousness in his uncle face and could smell his sincerity. "Stiles is not stupid and he lost his innocent when he decided to help Scott to be a good wolfie." He said as he left the other man breathe. "He knows what are my intentions and he accept them" He declared.

"He’s just a child." Derek murmured in a lament.

"He’s not you." Peter respond. "And I’m not Kate Argent." Derek couldn't contain pain and the memories. "I’m not the best person in the world but I’ll never harm him" He promised.

"He is a minor." Derek repeated with a weak voice.

"He’ll be eighteen in three months." He defend himself with a sly smile. "I had not touch him, I just make my intention known." He grabbed the paper for the ground. "But I have to ask; what do you care?" He questioned with suspicion.

"He is a boy" Derek answered. "I’m just want to protect him" Said without too much strong conviction.

"That’s not your place." Peter said firmly. "You’re only his alpha, no his father." His eyes shone again. "He is my mate and I won’t give him up" He warmed him. "So you can take your good intentions and throw them away." Derek frowned.

Saying that Peter walked out of the room. He took the keys or his car before getting out. He was mad with his nephew but not for his intervention or because he knew, now, of Stiles and his relationship (pre-relationship). No, he was angry because he could see under Derek’s “good intentions”, the other werewolf desired Stiles too. He had always wanted him but he didn’t have the courage to follow his desires. He was too good for that.

 _Well, too late._ Peter thought. He had behaved himself, reforming and repenting for his crimes (as well as he wanted to make a good impression to Stiles’ dad when he’d, eventually, met him), but he would not let anyone stood between Stiles and he. The only person who could put a stop in his pursuit was his dearest one himself and he had let clear that it wasn’t case. _Sorry, Nephew._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you like it as much i loved writing it.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.  
> XOXO


End file.
